


Artwork for Out with the Old, In with the New

by siriala



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Manip, Romance, Wallpaper, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen suffers physical and mental pain during the war.  Afterwards he leaves his old world in the hope he might be able to start a new one.  Jared is a boy who seems to move into his world and stay.  Can these men - both damaged in some way - start a new life in a new world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Out with the Old, In with the New

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork and story for spn_illuminated 2012 cycle 2.
> 
> Annie46's story can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/446962).

**The original prompts**

  


**Old world**  


  
**New world**   


And now for more, here's **the cover**

  


**Banners and dividers**

  


**The manips**

Here are first the silly manips of Danneel as a 40's socialite I had so much fun doing even though I didn't use them all in the fic fanart. One of the base-pics was an Ava Gardner one but I don't really remember who were the other beautiful women. I imagined that maybe the Danneel of this story had wanted to be an actress once, maybe she was even a starlet for a while although her family disapproved, but she gave up those dreams once she got married to old money.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As for Aldis, Annie asked me if I had more ideas around my original prompt that I'd like her to work in, and yes, I had this sub-plot in mind about Aldis being a buddy of Jensen during the war ; they had saved each other's lives and become close friends, and Jared would feel threatened by their relationship.

I need to add a warning about the manip : my knowledge of all things military is very limited at best so I'm sure there's a lot of historical inaccuracies going on if someone wants to pick on details. Don't hesitate to tell me but I certainly meant no offence, I just wished to portray a courageous character who lived and fought during terrible times.

  


And finally **two icons** I made, which is a rarity as I'm not very good at it, see for yourself !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to my friend honscot who is always willing to help and in this particular case went above and beyond with her thoughful ideas that really helped me make all this better.
> 
> Annie46 was a joy to work with and I felt that she got my prompt in ways nobody else could have. She's just so good at expressing characters' feelings ! I only wish I had been more available for her and could have done more artwork. Maybe another time and when I'm not working on a bigbang challenge to post in the same week :)
> 
> Special thanks also to zomzoms for stepping in when we needed it and being so nice when my laptop gave me grief :) Hope you're going to feel better soon ! And of course, thanks to the mods of the challenge !


End file.
